Let's Play Like We're Friends
by kipu
Summary: A 2 shot about Serena getting a job at the Crown and then somehow developing a friendship with Darien. Misunderstandings, clumsiness, a little jealousy and some fluff.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I thought I'd do a couple of short fics to kill some time because I've hit something of a block with my other stories. Bummer right? I'm totally sad... I added 1 chap to one of my stories and got 2 reviews. You know how depressing that is? You know I'm gonna let those stories die. I'm so bummed I won't even finish them. *sniffle*

* * *

Let's Play Like We're Friends

Chapter 1

"Come on Andrew, you know that there's NO ONE else who knows about this place than I do. I come in every day and have been for years." Serena pleaded, her hands clasped together in a prayer pose and a pathetic puppy dog expression on her face. Serena was 18 now and was well into the first semester of college. The girls for the most part had wanted to and actually started working as soon as they were able to, a concept that didn't catch on with Serena until just recently. Soon after starting college she realized she needed some extra spending money. For some reason college was much more expensive than high school.

Andrew and Darien on the other hand had just started medical school and Andrew needed all the extra time he could to study. Since Andrew had been working for several years now, he had enough saved away that he could cut down on working.

Andrew frowned and gained a pensive look on his face. Serena had been coming in since she was in middle school and even knew the menu as well as he did. "You wanna start now?" Andrew asked with a smile.

"Sure!" Serena began to dance in the middle of the cafe. Her first job! And it was at her favorite place in town. Maybe she could even get discounts or even FREE sundaes!!!

Andrew reached behind the counter and tossed Serena an apron then handed her a rag. "This isn't going to be ALL fun and games. You're gonna have to clean and stuff too."

"Don't worry Andrew. You won't regret it." Serena took the tub for empty dishes and began to clear a newly unoccupied table. This was Serena's chance to shine. She'd had some jobs in the past, here and there. But nothing like this. She babysat before and even helped her dad out by doing some filing at the office. But this was a job. A real job!

Darien walked in and situated himself at his usual spot on his stool. As immature as it was, this cafe/arcade was his favorite place in town. He was going to be a doctor and his favorite place in all of Tokyo was basically a glorified Chuckie Cheese. His only worry was that one day he was going to be a graying, seasoned physician who still hung out here. He nearly shuddered at the thought.

"How's it going Dare?" Andrew asked, handing Darien a cup of black coffee. As bland as it seemed Darien loved black coffee. In his mind it seemed to balance out the fact that he hung out in a cafe SLASH arcade.

"Not bad." He said with a smile. "You?" Andrew tossed his head towards Serena with a smile on his face. The girl was wearing an apron and cleaning of some tables. Darien laughed and looked at his friend like he'd lost his mind. "You're kidding me." The entire idea of Serena working was funny. Maybe that thought wasn't fair to his Meatball Head, but she hardly came off as the working type. Darien pictured her accidentally breaking dishes or stuffing her face.. not actually working.

"I really hired her." Andrew grinned towards the girl. "She saw my 'Help Wanted' sign and practically BEGGED for the job."

Darien shook his head and chuckled. "You know she's probably just doing this for the perks of having free milkshakes and ice cream."

"I know, but I can still use the help anyways." Andrew admitted. "We're in med school. I need the study time."

Serena walked over to the counter with a full tub of dishes and an enthusiastic smile on her face. "Hi." She beamed, Darien thought he was going to fall over. It was the first time she'd ever greeted him happily. EVER. She was positively glowing, baby blue eyes twinkling, toothy smile and everything. It was rare that he saw her glow that way and he'd never seen her smile that wayat him before.

"No insults?" Darien asked with a surprised look, a hand placed over his heart. "I'm not liking this hard-working and nice Meatball Head." He cocked an eyebrow at Serena who merely blushed and stuck her tongue out Darien. "There we go."

"You can't ruin my mood you meanie." Serena tossed her hair and went to go wash the dishes in the back of the café.

"Serena doing dishes?" Darien commented incredulously.

"Kind of scary right?" Andrew asked with a chuckle. The two men heard something fall onto the ground followed by an irritated grunt from the back.

"Definitely."

……………………………………..

"Try it." Serena said shoving over the first milkshake she'd ever made over to Andrew. She crossed her fingers as Andrew sipped away. 'Please be edible. Please be edible...' Serena chanted to herself mentally. So far she felt like she'd shown Andrew she could work, now she was getting into the tougher stuff... actually making drinks and food. 'Please be edible.'

Andrew took a final loud slurp and stroked his chin dramatically... "It's good!" He said finally. "It tastes better than when I make them." Serena smiled and thanked him. "In this past week you've done an awesome job. You'll be running the place soon." The door dinged and the pair saw Darien walk in, he took a seat next to Andrew at the counter.

"What's going on?" He asked as Serena took out a fresh straw and shoved the milkshake to him. Darien looked up at the girl with an odd expression. 'Meatball Head is actually giving me something to drink?... Did she spike this?'

"Drink some." Serena ordered. Darien took a sip and contemplated for a moment. 'Why do people keep doing that?!?! Just tell me if it sucks already!!!! I swear if people are trying to spare my feelings!!!!'... Serena felt like she was holding a breath just waiting for Darien to say something about her milkshake.

"It's really good Meatball Head." Serena smiled and inside did a little happy dance. He liked the milkshake! AND he was serious. She could tell by the expression on his face.. He was serious!!! He complimented her milkshake! Hearing that she did something good from Darien made it somewhat special. Sure, maybe they were sworn enemies, but that didn't mean that it made his compliment any less special. Darien smiled down to the girl doing a dance in the middle of the cafe. That's what he liked about Meatball Head.. She was carefree when it came down to it. She basically wore her heart out on her sleeve for the world to see. Darien supposed he admired that about little Meatball Head. He laughed once again when his attention returned to the present and she was STILL dancing.

Soon Serena was able to close the café on her own at night, leaving Andrew time to rest at home when he wasn't studying. He'd told her how difficult medical school was and how brutal his schedule was. Between the hospital and the classroom, he barely had any time to breath. Sometimes it got kind of lonely without him there.

At least today the girls had stopped by after class to visit and drink some milkshakes. But what made today remarkable in her book was that Darien hadn't stopped by and it was almost closing time. Despite the years of arguing they'd shared they were getting along a lot better now. Darien's teasing hadn't stopped or changed in any way, but now Serena looked forward to their verbal sparring. She had to admit she was a little disappointed that Darien hadn't come in. It was like her version of Sudoku, it made the gears in her brain start turning and somehow completed her day. 'Gross.' Serena thought to herself. 'You pretty much admitted to yourself that Darien completes your day.'

Throughout her closing routine she wondered what could have held him up. 'He's not a completely ugly guy and he's gonna be a doctor soon enough.. He's probably out. Doing what guys in their early 20's do...' Serena thought to herself. 'Probably at some party or study group or something. Maybe a club?' She began to laugh. Darien at a club?

"Weird." Serena thought to herself as she locked up the café. "I think I'm disappointed that Darien's not here." She shuddered to herself. "Ew." She got everything ready for the girl who opened up in the morning and left for the night.

……………………………

A few more days passed and Darien didn't show up. 'I hope he's okay.' She thought to herself as she walked home from the store. This had to be the longest time that she and Darien hadn't run into one another in 7 years. Throughout middle school, high school and now college she pretty much had seen Darien every day. It was a little out of character for him to disrupt his routine.. At least from what she knew about him.. which if she thought about it, wasn't really much. But she DID know he would come in at around the same time she did every day. She hoped he wasn't sick.. Just because he was her nemesis didn't mean that she'd want the jerk to get sick or something. Wishing that would just be mean.

'When did I start caring?' She thought to herself. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as people started passing her by. After years of teasing, of yelling out that he was her sworn enemy; the realization hit. She DID care about Darien Shields. At least a little bit. If she really stood back and looked from an outsider's view they might even look like friends. Maybe they were friends... She actually never really thought about it.

She thought back to her days in middle school, when she first started visiting the café and met Andrew and Darien. When he first started to tease her about her characteristic hairstyle. She started walking once again, but continued to reminisce about the times she'd shared with the dark haired man.

_**Flashbacks**_

"_Hey Meatball Head." A 15 year old Darien greeted the 11 year old Serena. She frowned and stuck her tongue out at the older boy, her blue eyes beginning to fill with tears. _

"_You're so mean Darien!" She bawled. "I hate you!" She slinked into a booth with her friends. Darien looked over at her, a smile still on his face while she continued to sniffle pitifully. "Quit looking at me you weirdo!" She yelled out, grabbing a napkin to blow her nose on._

_xxxxxx_

_Serena was scarfing down a giant sundae as Darien sat next to her with a horrified expression. "You eat like a pig." Darien laughed out suddenly. Serena stopped and stared at him, completely unamused. _

_xxxxxxx_

_Serena sat at the counter her eyes shining with adoration at Andrew. Suddenly, a girl came in with dark curly hair walked in, Andrew turned around and a smile lit up his face when he spotted the girl. "Rita." He said walking out from behind the counter and kissing the girl lightly on the lips. _

_Serena immediately left the café and began to run home. She run straight into a solid object and fell to the groun. She looked up to see Darien. A look of concern crossed his face. "Don't start." She warned, her eyes beginning to shed some tears. How embarassing, her sworn enemy had to catch her crying. He'd probably use it against her at some future date._

"_What's wrong?" He asked, gently pulling her up off of the ground. Serena pulled out of his grip swiftly. _

"_Nothing." She growled, dusting off her skirt. "I'm fine." Her eyes still filled with tears. _

"_You don't look fine." Darien stated, his face completely serious. "Do you want a milkshake?" Serena blanched and shook her head negatively. "Even if I pay?" Not even legitimately paid for milkshakes could make her want to go back to the Crown._

"_No. I just wanna go home." She insisted quietly._

_He looked down at her with a sympathetic smile and placed a hand on her head to ruffl her hair playfully._"_Do you want a ride?" _

"_No." And with that she slowly made her way home._

_Xxxxxx_

"_You guys get to go to prom? You're so lucky." Serena said with a jealous sigh. She pictured the dresses, the jewelry, the mood, the music and the perfect date. She sighed once again._

"_Yep, I'm pretty excited. I got Rita this really great corsage." Andrew began to describe it to Serena, who was imagining herself in Rita's place. "We're even getting a limo. We're going with the rest of the football team. Darien's even paying for the limo on his own." _

_Serena scrunched up her face at Darien's name. "Who would go with HIM?"_

_Andrew laughed, "Darien actually gets a lot girls asking him out. HE'S always the one to turn them down."_

_"What too good for them?" _

_Andrew thought for a moment. "I dunno. He dates of course. But never THAT seriously. I honestly think there's already someone he has his eye on.. I just don't know who."_

_"Well I can't see any girl in her right mind going for a jerk like Darien."_

_Andrew just shook his head and chuckled._

_Xxxxx_

_Serena couldn't believe that she'd left her umbrella at home. It was pouring rain and she'd resorted to using her bag as shelter. Good thing she wasn't particularly attached to that bag. _

_It had been a rough day and being caught in the rain without an umbrella just topped it off... Her teacher had been so mean to her today all because she wasn't paying attention. It wasn't her fault she wasn't interested in chemistry. It was a boring class. _

_She felt the rain stop beating down on her. Looking up she realized that Darien was holding an umbrella over her head and was smiling stupidly. He always had that stupid smile on when he looked at her, like he was plotting something..._

"_You shouldn't run around in the rain like this. You'll catch a cold Meatball Head."_

_Serena huffed indignantly. "Like you care." _

_"Of course I do." Darien divulged laughingly. "Who else would I have knock me to the ground everyday? Who else would I call Meatball Head?" Serena growled audibly, only causing Darien to laugh louder._

_They approached the café/arcade and Darien opened the door for her. "I probably look terrible." She complained ringing out her hair before entering the café._

"_You look fine." He assured her with a smile._

"_You liar."She huffed. _

**_End Flashbacks_**

He'd always been there for her and she hadn't even noticed. How could she have been so blind? As she walked towards her house she saw Darien laughing with an attractive brunette. She watched their interaction for a moment, hoping maybe they were just relatives, or something else platonic. They were both carrying large books and suddenly the woman linked her arm with Darien's. They were talking closely and Darien was smiling widely as the woman talked.

"Let's get some coffee." The woman said, looking up at Darien, her eyes twinkling. "It's on me." She offered, with a sweet smile. Darien smiled back with equal fondness.

"Sure, but I'M paying." The woman smiled softly up at Darien and cuddled up to his arm.

Serena paled at the sight. 'Of course. Once I realize that I like Darien he's gets himself a girlfriend.' She hurried away in the opposite direction as the pair. 'That explains why he hasn't been at the café.' She thought to herself dejectedly.

"Hey Serena!" Darien's voice called as he saw Serena nearly running in the opposite direction. Serena began to nearly run away. 'Is she okay?'

"Who's that?" The woman asked curiously.

"Some girl I know." He answered, then called out to her again. Serena ignored Darien's calls and ran the rest of the way home.

………………

It'd been 2 days since Serena had spotted Darien with his new girlfriend. Even though she'd run into Andrew, she didn't dare ask him about that woman. Ever since she'd run into him she realized the depth of her feelings for him. She'd always harbored some sort of feelings for him, she just didn't realize it until now. She'd always figured those feelings she had were feelings of irritation or something similar.. 'How depressing.' She frowned as she wiped down the counter. 'Closing time again.' She frowned. Today was so depressing, the girls hadn't come to visit, HE didn't come in yet again and to boot it was a Friday night and she was ALONE, again.

The door chimed and Serena looked up to see Darien standing before her. Her eyes widened slightly. She prepared a black coffee and placed it in front of where Darien sat. "Hey Meatball Head." He looked tired, his smile which normally was bright and toothy was a little sideways. His eyes had some dark circles and his entire demeaner appeared... tired.

'Maybe because of his new girlfriend.' Serena thought bitterly. 'I'm such a loser.' She sighed as she absentmindedly refilled salt and pepper shakers.

"I saw you the other day." Darien said with that stupid smile of his. Serena frowned, why did he have to have such a stupid nice smile? "I guess you didn't hear me, cause you kept going." He shrugged, Serena plastered on a fake smile and nodded.

"I saw you, I was just in a hurry." Serena lied, unable to lift her eyes to meet Darien's. Why couldn't life just be simple? Why did she have to just realize that she had feelings for a guy who probably only thought of her as a little sister. Why did fate have to be so cruel?

"I know what you're saying. I've had the night shift at the hospital the past couple of days and we had a huge test in class. Normally I don't study too much, but everyone knew the test was gonna be hard." Serena nodded as she listened. "I've been tutoring this girl in my class. She was the one you saw me with that day." Serena looked up, trying not to show the glimmer of hope in her eyes. "She did pretty good on the last test, which is good. But she's gotten pretty clingy." Serena smiled slightly, her heart swelling with excitement. "Don't get me wrong, she's pretty I guess. Andrew keeps telling me to ask her out, but I'm not that into her."

'Reminder.' Serena thought to herself.. 'Kill Andrew.'

Darien chuckled and threw his arms behind his head. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

Serena laughed, a genuine smile crossing her features. "It's okay." He was pretty handsome when he smiled.

"But you know what I mean right? When someone you're not interested is coming on to you? I know you must be getting dates left and right now that you're in college." His midnight blue orbs twinkled slightly.

Serena laughed and shook her head negatively. "Ya right. Come on now Darien. If I had guys asking me out on dates would I be hanging out alone on a Friday night?" She refilled his coffee as she spoke. "The girl I saw you with was pretty. Why not give her a chance?" She didn't know why she just suggested that he do that.

"Nah, I don't think it'd work out. Sure we have the same major, a few of the same interests and she's not unattractive, but... Just no." He laughed finishing off the rest of the coffee. "Want a ride home?" Darien asked, a smile on his face.

"Sure. Lemme just finish washing this cup." Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She didn't know why she was so nervous about getting a ride home with him. It was nothing really. At least it shouldn't have been a big deal. She looked at her reflection on a newly washed plate. 'You look FINE.' She assured herself. 'It's no big deal.' She kept repeating to herself. Darien walked with Serena to his red sports car. "You haven't driven this in a while."

Darien shrugged. "I know. I thought today might be a good day to drive it."

Serena gave Darien an awkward smile. "Trying to impress the girls in your class?" Darien scoffed and helped Serena into the car then got into his side.

"How low do you think of me Meatball Head?" He questioned, an eyebrow lifted.

Serena blushed lightly. "I," She stuttered, "I don't think of you as being a bad person at all." She insisted, her cheeks turning redder by the moment.

Darien laughed, "Of course you don't." He said sarcastically. "I know you hate me." He smiled lightly at the girl.

"I don't hate you Darien." Serena's voice lowered and gained a tone of sincerity. "I like you." She said simply, averting her eyes from his deep sapphire ones. She didn't trust that she wouldn't get all moony over them.

Darien's heart fluttered in his chest. She didn't completely hate him. After all those times he teased her, she didn't hate him. Maybe it wasn't reason to get so excited, but it was something. She didn't hate him! "Does this mean we're friends now Meatball Head?"

Serena laughed nervously and thought to herself. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Then what did you have in mind?" Darien asked with a confused laugh.

Serena got spastic for a moment. "Oh my God... Did I say that out loud?!" Serena thought her life was going to end right there. She had to dig herself out of this hole quickly.

"You sure did buddy. What'd you have in mind?"

"Eh, super best friends? Ha!" Serena sputtered, throwing her hands up defensively. "Oh look! We're getting close to my house!!!!" She said pointing down the street. "Ha, I can walk from here if you want. I can use the exercise. Ha ha ha ha ha. Oh my gosh look at the time. Maybe it'd be better if I ran!"

* * *

A/N: Part 1 of my 2 part mini fic. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Let's Play Like We're Friends

Part 2

The friendship between Darien and Serena was blossoming beautifully... Darien would come every day to the Crown and Serena would provide him his usual coffee. "I gotta go on a trip for a couple weeks." Darien divulged one evening as he sipped away at his coffee.

Serena pouted pitifully. "Where are you going?" Of course he was gonna leave, just when they were becoming pretty decent friends.

"Bali then Hong Kong. It's for a weeklong conference, then I have 2 days vacation, then off to another conferece in Hong Kong. It should be pretty nice actually." He smiled slightly to Serena, who continued to frown.

"Well you suck." Serena pouted. "Who am I supposed to make horrible tasting black coffee for?" Serena then broke out into a small smile. "I guess I'll have to take up that habit. I suppose I could use the extra energy."

Darien began to chuckle. "I can't even imagine.. Actually, I don't even WANT to imagine you with more energy." He ruffled her hair. "You'll just have to make due without me Meatball Head."

Serena rolled her eyes. "When do you leave?"

"On Wednesday."

"Wednesday? That's in 3 days!" Serena looked horrified. The expression nearly caused Darien to break into laughter. "Have you even packed? Did you get your passport yet?"

"Yes, MOTHER." He taunted. "They're both taken care of. Glad to see you care." He smirked, causing Serena to sputter and turn a bright shade of tomato red.

"I DON'T care." She insisted, her face still tomato like. "I would just hate to see you stay because you were being careless."

"Oh, okay Meatball Head." He nodded, his face betrayed the humor he was feeling. Seeing Serena flustered always lightened his mood, he could have the worst day in the world, but it could turn around with one irritated squeal from Serena. When he first realized his feelings for Serena he was a little frightened. He was so used to seeing this little girl with pigtails running around like a worried chicken.. Now.. things were different. She was different, a little bit more mature, a little more settled, but still 100% Serena. "I'll probably be spending the rest of my time at school or studying.. So I probably won't be able to see you before I leave." Darien stated, trying not to display the disappointment in his eyes. "I guess this'll be the last time I torture you.. At least for a couple weeks."

She frowned pitifully. "Who's driving you to the airport?" She asked nonchalantly.

Darien smiled slightly. "I was gonna take a cab."

"Oh."

"Ya." The moment felt awkward for both parties...

"I could drive you.. If you want." Serena offered, her voice tight with nervousness. "It could save you a few bucks. Not that you need it of course."

"Sure." Darien answered quickly then mentally chastised himself for being too eager. "I mean, it doesn't hurt to save a few dollars here and there."

"Cool. I'll make coffee." She smiled widely. "That way you can think about my awesome coffee and how much you miss it during your trip."

Darien laughed. "Sure." He smiled slightly and pulled a business card from his pocket. He slid it onto the table. "I wanna get to the airport around 8 AM if you don't mind."

Serena took the card and laughed. "Who even carries these? Oh hey it has all your info on here.. E-mail, cell, house phone.."

"See, they're useful." Darien laughed. "Did you even hear what I said?"

"Ya, ya.. 8 AM. I can do that." She said with a pout. She took out her phone. "I'll text you so that you have my number.. You could wake me up." She laughed and texted Darien.

Darien looked at his phone. "Thanks... I guess I'll see you on Wednesday?" Serena nodded and the pair went their separate ways. The moment Darien stepped out of the cafe she thought her heart was going to explode. SHE was taking Darien to the airport.. It was weird.. She was taking her friend.. her former sworn enemy to the airport.. It was surreal...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning that Serena had to take Darien to the airport was hectic.. She was up ridiculously early trying to find the perfect outfit to drop him off in.. Serena didn't want Darien's last memory of her to be one where she's wearing bunny pj's, without a stitch of make-up on and a haggard ponytail. After wrangling up a perfectly casual outfit she made some coffee for Darien and her.. Serena's coffee was loaded with creamer and sugar, while Darien's was black and sugarless.

The night before Darien had texted her directions.. Serena drove to Darien's apartment and was amazed at the location.. It was in the ritziest part of town! She knew that Darien was loaded, but not THIS loaded.

She texted him once she found a parking spot and Darien came down with 2 pieces of luggage. "This is all you're bringing?" She asked, horrified that he'd packed 2 weeks worth of clothing in 2 small bags.

"I plan on buying stuff along the way." He assured her. Serena sighed a breath of relief and they headed towards the airport.

"I made coffee." Serena said as she sipped away at her coffee. "This one is yours." She pointed to a mug. Darien thanked her and began to drink it.

"This is really great coffee." Darien complimented. "You've outdone yourself for sure."

Serena smiled brightly. "I'm glad you think so.." Soon enough they arrived at the airport and it was time for goodbyes. The pair stood in front of the airport... "I guess I'll see you later?" Serena said awkwardly.

"I guess so." Darien said equally awkward. "Thanks for driving me." He said with a grin. Suddenly, he wrapped an arm around Serena in a small hug. "I'll see you in a couple weeks Meatball Head." Then he was gone....

Serena stood there staring after the man. He'd actually hugged her.. Why didn't she react faster?! Why didn't she hug him back?! Serena sighed pitifully. 'Because you're a coward.' She laughed to herself. Of course she was... She was always a coward when it came to Darien...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As tempted as Darien was to text or call Serena, he remained strong.. Plus he figured it might seem a little creepy when she hadn't texted him at all the past week he'd been gone. The conference had ended well, he'd learned a lot and got to discuss boring stuff like new technology and breakthroughs in research.. He missed hearing Serena babble on about colors and new stuff she learned in her gossip magazines. To sum it all up.. He missed Serena.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena checked her phone for the millionth time in the past week. No texts. No missed calls. She guessed it was a little far fetched that he would text her.. After all, they were new friends and had never texted each other.. He was probably busy talking about boring stuff that she didn't understand.. At this point though, she wouldn't mind listening to whatever boring mumbo jumbo he had to say.

It was kind of weird.. Since Darien left it seemed a whole new crowd of college guys came to the Crown.. All guys that Serena had met at school, but it was still kind of weird. It was like the Crown was the new frat hang out...

"Hey Serena, what time do you get off work?" Tommy, a boy from her math class asked.

"9." Serena said simply.

"Could I walk you home?" ...For the past few days, a bunch of these guys had been asking to walk her home. It was flattering really... but a little unsettling too.

"No thanks." Serena smiled. "I drove. It's okay." A look of disappointment crossed his face. Serena gave him a sympathetic smile.

"How about dinner?" ...Tommy was persistent. She had to give him that. "Tomorrow night. If you're not working. I work at this restaurant that I think you'd love. It's Italian and the food's great. It's 4 star." Tommy either knew how to Serena's heart or he hit a lucky guess that Serena LOVED food.

"I work tomorrow. So I'll have to say no." Serena began.. She nearly laughed at the disappointment on Tommy's face once again. "But I'm free Sunday."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena's date with Tommy went well, both realizing that they'd DEFINITELY be great friends and nothing more. He still came by the cafe every day, which Serena thought was nice especially since Darien was gone. He was supposed to come back soon, but she didn't know when since he never texted her throughout his entire trip. 'Jerk.' Serena pouted to herself.

"You ready to go Serena?" Tommy asked, he'd offer to take her out for coffee after work. Coffee was the new habit she'd come to enjoy while Darien was gone. It always reminded her of him when she drank it.

"In a sec." Serena removed her apron and locked up the doors for the night. "Now we can go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was not Darien's day.. His flight was delayed 2 hours, he thought his luggage had been lost from Hong Kong and it was raining. He was a little irritated to say the least. Hoping that he would make it in time to surprise Serena, he rushed over the Crown as soon as he could..

Then one more thing went wrong..

Serena was with some guy. They were chatting away as she locked up the Crown and then they got into the same car and took off.. Together. 'Awesome.' Darien thought to himself. 'Just awesome.'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

'Maybe now would be the time to text her' Darien thought to himself. 'At least let her know that you're in town..' As Darien sat at his desk in the hospital he took out his phone.

_Got to town last night. Was gonna surprise you. You looked busy._

Serena looked at her cell phone.. It was from DARIEN!!! She read the message and shuddered to herself. It would be her luck if Darien saw her with Tommy.

_You jerk. You shoulda stopped by. Meet me at the Crown. I owe you 2 wks worth of coffee._

Darien looked at the message and smiled. There's no way he could ever feel anything but fondness for Serena. No way at all.

**_Flashback_**

_"Who's the kid?" Darien asked his best friend Andrew. For the past few days this little blonde with pigtails coming out of these little meatball looking things on the top of her head had kept coming in and making googly eyes at Andrew. It was kind of funny, the way that she obliviously only came in to stare at his friend. She had to be in middle school, she was pretty much half his size... _

_"Her name's Serena. She's new. 11. Close to my sister's age maybe they know each other." _

_Darien snickered. Andrew must not notice that Serena was staring at Andrew like he was a god. Typical Andrew. "Maybe.."_

xxxxxxx

_"Come on Dare.. You know you gotta get a date. And I KNOW you've had at least 3 chicks ask you." Andrew prodded gently. _

_"I guess." Darien answered in a bored tone._

_"Laura's cute." Andrew suggested and smiled a bit. _

_"She is, but..."_

_"But nothing!" Andrew insisted. "I hope you really do think she's cute because I already told her that you agreed." _

_Darien's eyes widened. "What?!" _

_"You're welcome, buddy."_

_xxxxxxxx_

_Darien was on a date with another chick from his class. She was pretty and was starting to be a pharmacist. As he and his date strolled towards the movie theater he spotted a whirlwind of blonde. It was good old Meatball Head. She was whining loudly about something again to her friends. He chuckled softly. _

_"What's so funny?" His date asked with a frown._

_"Nothing, I just saw kid I know." _

_xxxxxxxx_

_Darien flopped onto his usual stool, for his usual cup of coffee. _

_"What's wrong with you?" Andrew asked with a smirk. "Lady troubles?" _

_"Of course not." Darien smiled widely, but his smile quickly faded. "I just realized something though.." _

_"What?"_

_"Meatball Head is growing up."_

_Andrew began to laugh._

**_Flashback End_**

Darien walked into the Crown and was instantly served a cup of coffee by Serena. "Heyy! It's about damn time you showed up. How dare you not show up the second you arrived!" She laughed a little bit nervously.

"Like I said, you looked busy." Serena came out from behind the counter and her arms wrapped around him tightly. Darien was unsure how to react, but hugged her awkwardly in return. "I got permission from Andrew to close up early." She waited until her customers were all done and then locked up for the night. "How was your trip?"

"It was great." They walked out the front door of the cafe and Serena locked up. "I got you something." He pulled out a gift from the inside of his jacket.

"Thank you!" Serena opened up the package was saw a silk light blue sleeveless cheongsam. "It's beautiful." She felt savored the feeling of the fabric inbetween her fingertips.

"I actually can't wait until you wear it." Darien joked with a waggle of his eyebrows. "I'm sure your boyfriend won't be too fond of my statement." Serena tilted her head in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your boyfriend.. I saw him yesterday."

Serena laughed. "Of course. My luck." Darien stared at her wordlessly. "He's not my boyfriend." She assured him, her fingers fidgeting with her new cheongsam. "I did go on a date with him while you were gone, but it didn't work out."

"I see." It was the most neutral statement he could come up with.

"Can I try it on?" Serena asked with a hopeful smile.

"Knock yourself out."

The girl squealed and ran into the back room. In a few minutes she came out of the backroom, her body encased in the form fitting cheongsam. It came down to just above her knees with a slit that went up the thigh. "What do you think?"

Darien let out a low whistle. "I can't even find words..." Serena blushed and spun for him. "You really look great Meatball Head."

"Maybe I'll be able to snag myself a boyfriend.." She stated as she smoothed the dress across her body.

"I'm sure you'll find a guy who'll be crazy about you. How you haven't found one already is inconceivable to me..." Darien's eyes ran up and down Serena's body.

Serena noticed this and laughed. "You creep." Serena hopped onto the counter and crossed her legs. "I didn't know that you were such a secret perv."

Darien smiled slightly. "It's no secret now.."

Serena swatted at Darien's arm. "Freak."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner the pair walked back to Darien's car. "How about some coffee?" Darien suggested.. He just didn't want to let her go yet. Even if those 2 weeks weren't much to her, they had meant a lot to him.

"At your place?" Serena suggested. Maybe she'd tell him how she felt.

Darien silently prayed that he wouldn't screw up his friendship by making any moves on Serena. "Sure, why not." He shrugged nonchalantly. They got into his car and headed towards Darien's apartment. "You haven't been to my place have you?" 'Of course she hasn't you idiot.'

"Once." Serena blushed. "You were out of town a few years back and Motoki and I went to go feed your fish. I hope you don't mind." She smiled slightly. "It was a really nice apartment."

"I don't mind at all." He admitted. "We're here." They parked and headed up to Darien's apartment. Darien unlocked the apartment and let Serena in.

"It's different than the last time I saw it. It still looks great though." Serena said as she walked around the apartment. Darien headed towards the kitchen and started up the coffee maker. He headed over to the living room where Serena was reading a book on his coffee table.

"Geez, biochemistry. That's brutal." She muttered as Darien headed over to the couch. "You must be smart."

"Well, thanks..." Darien said with a roll of the eyes.

"Not that you're stupid." She snickered.

"Do you wanna watch tv or something?" Darien suggested, he felt awkward.. Like a teen on his first date.

"Not really." She said picking at her clothing.

"That cheongsam really does look great on you though."

"Thanks." There were several long awkward seconds between them. Darien was having images of Serena in his arms running through his head. He loved her. There was no doubt in his mind. He'd loved her for a long time now. It was time that he said something. But what if she rejected him. What if she laughed in his face... Or worse.. What if she just sat there was said nothing... "I love you." He bluttered out... 'DUMBASS.' He thought.

*Silence*

'Perfect.' He thought. 'The LAST thing I wanted.' "I should go check on the coffee." He bolted out of the room and into the kitchen. "You're an idiot." He said to himself silently. He felt a pair of small arms wrap around his waist.

"You are." He felt Serena smile against his back.

* * *

A/N: Should I leave it at that? Add a third chapter and an epilogue.. or just an epilogue. I wanna add a little lemon. I dunno.


End file.
